Unthinkable
by XemnasForceXIII
Summary: Because they were too focused on each other, rather than to worry about the consequences. One-shot Ventus x Fuu. Happy VenFuu Day!


_A/N: I know, I know, I should be working on my Terqua fic right now but this had to come first because November 4th is VenFuu day and I had to contribute. So here you go! :D_

_This'll be my first VenFuu one-shot and frankly, I'm a little skeptical about it. Well in any case, I enjoyed writing this bit._

_Main paring Ventus x Fuu _

_Now let the romance beginning. X3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>_

~*~ _**U**n**t**h**i**nk**able~*~**_

_"Whenever she looked at me with those ruby colored eyes, I never once looked away."_

* * *

><p>"<em>We shouldn't be doing this<em>," Ventus thought.

He sat comfortably in his office chair, an eager smile spread across his face as he loosened his black tie. In front of him was a lavender haired woman who walked closer to him with precise steps, her black high-heels making small taping sounds that echoed through out the quiet office building.

Her name was Fuu, the president and CEO of this highly successful company. She stood in front of her work colleague with her usual stoic expression looking down at him with those wine colored eyes that he marveled so much. She wore a grey office suit with a white blouse underneath, a matching skirt that reached to her knees, long tan stockings that reached to her thighs, and finally work glasses that drooped under her eyes.

Ventus couldn't help but growl, finding her attire to be quite arousing in this situation.

"Idiot," Fuu retorted, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Before Ven could reply, Fuu already straddled him in his seat and rested her bottom on is legs. The spiky blonde tilted his head up and his expression became softer, his blue eyes half open as his smile disappeared into an aroused frown.

Fuu silently removed her glasses and placed them in her suit pocket, earning a low chuckle from the blonde. Soon the proximity between them closed and their lips finally connected, both colleagues closing their eyes to fully embrace the warm feeling.

Fuu wrapped her hands behind Ven's head, her pale fingers taking fistfuls of his dirty blonde locks while he carefully placed his hands on her waist. The lavender haired woman tilted her head to the side, her lips trying to ask her partner entrance to his mouth.

Ventus happily obliged and opened his mouth, Fuu's tongue eagerly meeting with his warm muscle. both lovers couldn't help but moan from the feeling, Fuu disconnecting their lips for brief moments for air before diving back down to meet with her partner's tongue once more.

One of Ven's hands slowly moved towards her leg, rubbing up and down before finally stopping at her heel. He removed her high-heels and began kneading at her soft feet, practically giving her a foot massage.

Fuu removed his black tie, tossing it to the side while she slowly undid the button on his collar. Ventus let out a breath of relief, silently thanking her for releasing the strain around his neck so he could breathe. He watched in a daze as Fuu undid a couple more buttons on his shirt, enough to reveal his collarbones and the middle of his chest.

"Don't you think it's my turn?" Ven playfully questioned.

He received no reply, only an impassive look from the lavender haired woman. She huffed and blinked her ruby eyes, giving Ven one of her silent acknowledgments that he found quite cute while Fuu hated it how he could see through her cold exterior.

Both partners stared into each other's eyes while Ven motioned his hands up her waist, until he reached the buttons of her office shirt. He removed them down to the bottom and he placed his hands on her shoulders, teasingly removing her office shirt down until only her white blouse remained. The spiky haired blonde rested back on his seat to marvel his handy work, noticing her curves under her white fabric.

"You're beautiful," Ven whispered, stunning the woman with his sudden affection.

Fuu looked away, trying her best to hide the warmth in her cheeks while struggling to keep her blank expression. Ventus couldn't help but chuckled, placing his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer. Their lips collided again and the empty office was filled with quiet moans.

When they separated again, a string of saliva connected their tongues and they gazed at each other with flushed cheeks and heavy pants escaping their gaping mouths. But the moment lasted only an instant before they went at it again.

* * *

><p>Fuu was silent and closed off while they walked towards the elevator, her office shirt folded in her arms as she kept her gaze in front of her. While Ventus put his jacket back on and smiled happily beside her, sneaking an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.<p>

"I love you," He mentioned, making her look away in embarrassment.

When they entered the elevator, Ven pressed the bottom floor button while Fuu put her glasses back on. She always felt awkward after they share sexual intimacy, always a sense of wrongness and guilt in her stomach that doubted their secret relationship.

Fuu quickly snapped back to reality when Ven gave her a surprised kiss on the cheek, which made her stutter a bit before facing away from him.

"You okay?" Ven asked.

"Fine," She responded quickly.

"You wanna stay at my place tonight? It is our day off tomorrow."

Fuu turned to him, a bright smile on his lips while he waited an answer. She'd always loved that smile, how warm and comforting it was and how it reminded her that she'll never be alone.

She fixed her glasses in a professional matter and nodded, earning a chuckle from her blonde boyfriend. He chuckled playfully and pulled her in for another kiss on the lips, which earned him a quick slap on the cheek when the elevator doors opened again.

* * *

><p><em>Meh, I enjoyed writing this one. :)<em>

_My first Venfuu one-shot, I hope I did the pairing some justice. I always wanted to use this idea and I was going to make one for Terqua but I decided to do something different. Maybe I'll make a Terqua one on Fanfiction, but we'll see._

_I hope all you VenFuu shippers out there enjoyed this story, and a happy VenFuu day! ;P_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, original characters and story belongs to their original owners. _**


End file.
